Too Little Too Late
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Hunter is in his first year in the WWF and has the success that any new up-and-comer would dream of. Then, he meets someone along the way, Shawn Michaels. They become best friends and Hunter notices Shawn's behavior slowly start to change. Will he be willing to help Shawn through his demons and still maintain being one of the hottest superstars in WWF? NOT SLASH! WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Too Little Too Late**

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars, obviously.

 **WARNINGS:** Story contains: strong language, sex, violence, drugs, alcohol, self-harm, and possible abuse.

 **Pairings:** (Triple H/Chyna) (Shawn Michaels/Sunny)

* * *

 _January 1996_

The low volume of the music from the jukebox played in the almost empty bar. The tunes were fit for those who were feeling depressed or frustrated with life, and all the while they drown their sorrows with an adult beverage. People have been coming and going for the past few hours during the evening and it was getting tiring for Hunter. He was sat at the bar sipping at his glass of water every now and again. Since he was the designated driver for his Kliq buddies, he had to tag along much to his very little interest in the bar.

He has never drank in his life because his health was most important to him. With great health, comes great success in the World Wrestling Federation. He has already had so much success since arriving in the WWF eight months ago. He is currently on a winning streak and has no intentions of ending it. That's why he shoved away the drink that Kevin bought for him. Since day one, Hunter has told Kevin, Scott, and Shawn to not buy him drinks but they don't listen. Hunter just laughs it off and wastes it. It was currently sitting right in front of him; the light brown liquid still bubbling at the surface like some kind of toxic chemical. He didn't know what the hell the drink was. Kevin said it was like Jack Daniels or something like that. They always tell him to "loosen up" but Hunter just tells them that he doesn't want to ruin the body that he's worked so hard to maintain through the years.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" A gruff voice suddenly sounded.

Hunter looked up at the aged bartender in front of him. He could see his tired eyes behind his glasses. Hell, if Hunter has been here for only two hours and he's been in here all day, he had to be exhausted.

"No, I'm good man, thanks." Hunter said with a smile as he held up his glass of water, indicating that he had enough to drink. The bartender nodded and walked to the back as the phone started ringing. Hunter looked up at the small television that was hanging up in the corner of the bar. He's been watching this football game all night and so it kept him occupied. Sure, he had Kevin, Scott, and Shawn here with him, but they were too busy talking amongst themselves in a booth to his left. He was still new to the group as he just started to talk to them a few months ago. Kevin was the one that introduced him to the guys. The most popular guys in the business that is.

 _Flashback…._

 _Hunter was sat on the sofa, hunched over as he removed his wrestling boots. Another hard-fought victory, well not exactly hard fought, since he was mainly winning against jobbers, but a victory nonetheless. He didn't give a shit. He just arrived in the largest professional wrestling company in the world and he had a winning streak. Now, that was rare._

 _He had one boot off when suddenly there was a knock on the locker room door. He couldn't even mutter a welcome before the door slowly opened, revealing one of the most popular guys in the business, Kevin Nash, a.k.a. Diesel. Hunter's eyes went wide at the sight of the man. He knew he was an extremely large man, but in person his expectations paled in comparison to the real thing._

" _Hey, kid. Can I come in?" His husky voice sounded in the rather quiet locker room._

 _Kid? Kevin sounded friendly for just seeing Hunter. "Yeah, sure. I'm just taking off my boots as I just finished my match." He said as he motioned his hand at the sofa next to him for the seven-foot-tall man to sit. It was an intimidating sight to say the least._

" _Yeah, I know. I was watching it and I gotta say that it was pretty damn impressive." Kevin said with a slight smile on his face as he removed his sunglasses and placed them on top of his head. He has been watching Hunter's matches ever since the younger man arrived. He thought that he had a lot of talent and could make it far in the WWF._

 _Hunter chuckled. What Kevin said wasn't really funny, but unbelievable. Did one of the top stars just say that he was fond of his match? Not just one of the top stars, but one of his favorites to watch in the modern-day WWF? He was flattered as hell. "Thank you, I appreciate it." He said as he watched Kevin sit on the black leather sofa next to him. The squeak of the leather sounded underneath his weight, indicating that indeed, he was a giant._

 _Kevin rested back against the sofa and took a good look at Hunter as he continued working on his other boot. "Well, I knew you would be great because I watched you in WCW as Terra Ryzing. You were our guy."_

 _Hunter's ears picked up on the word "our". He looked up at the man with a confused look. "Our?" His boot came loose and he tossed it next to the other one on the carpeted floor._

 _The big man cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair before speaking. "Yup, me, Scott, and Shawn."_

 _Ok, Hunter was way more than just flattered now. He was ecstatic but didn't want to show it. He didn't want to seem like an annoying fangirl. "Wow, really? You mean, Scott as in Razor Ramon, and Shawn as in Shawn Michaels?" He already knew the answer and probably sounded like an idiot but he just wanted to make sure that he was hearing things correctly._

 _Kevin laughed out loud at his curiousness. Why shouldn't he be so happy to hear that? Diesel and Razor are some of the most destructive superstars in WWF today and Shawn Michaels, well it's simple. He is the heartbeat of the business and because of that, he's the current WWF Champion. "Yes, you are hearing me right, Helmsley. Who do you ride with?"_

 _Kevin's serious tone and sudden question caught him off guard. Why would he want to know that? "Walter Kowalski drives me back and forth to shows. Why?" Hunter asked in a kind of slow pace with his voice full of curiousness. He quickly removed his long black socks and rolled them up to place them in his bag. He wriggled his toes that had a white tone to them from the dampness of the sweat in his boots._

 _A look of disapproval played on Kevin's face as he sat up on the sofa. He rested his forearms on his thighs as he said, "Nah, man, leave Walter alone. All respect to that man, but you should ride with someone else. What about the Kliq?" He smirked, knowing that Hunter would love the idea._

 _Hunter ran his hand through his damp blonde hair before he asked, "Kliq? What the hell is that?"_

 _With a dramatic eye roll, Kevin said, "The Kliq. Me, Scott, and Shawn." A tone of sarcasm sounded in his deep voice._

" _Oh shit, my bad." Hunter felt like a dumbass now but he thought about it. He just met Kevin and hasn't even met the other guys yet. Yes, he's seen them on TV but obviously, that isn't the real them. Well, it couldn't hurt. Walter was tired. He felt bad for hauling his trainer, the reason for him being here, around with him everywhere. This is also his chance to really get his name out there and get a nice reputation. A reputation that could get him some great opportunities possibly, and not only that but some great friends as well. Hunter nodded his head slowly at first but when he felt confidence in the deal he nodded completely, giving Kevin his answer. "Sure, man. That would be amazing." He smiled as he shook Kevin's hand that was held out in front of him._

Hunter's thoughts were interrupted by the loud laughter of Kevin. He turned slightly to his left to see all three of them laughing about something. It could've been anything from sex jokes about a woman they banged or something that happened with one of the boys. One of the boys as in, the other superstars. They all pulled pranks on each other, yet Hunter hasn't had one pulled on him. It was probably because he was still fairly new and everybody was getting to know him.

Hunter's lips turned up into a smile. He only hoped that none of them got drunk because it would be hell to get them all into the van. It has happened so many times before and Hunter doesn't want to have to deal with it. Sometimes they will be so sleepy to where he has to literally drag them out of the bar with the help of the bartender, or they'll be complete assholes.

His attention went from his friends to the door of the bar. The bell dinged as the door opened and in came a smoking hot blonde. All the guys' eyes were on her, especially Hunter's. As the door slammed behind her, she looked around the bar as she shrugged off her white fur coat. She hung it on the coat hanger that was next to the door and turned around to where her and Hunter's eyes met.

As she advanced towards him with a smile on her face, his eyes scanned her tone body. She was wearing a fitted dark blue dress and had some white high heels on. He looked at her face once more and he swallowed hard. Fuck, she was beautiful. He couldn't see much due to the dim lighting of the bar but he could tell that she was indeed beautiful. Her tanned skin glistened from the bright lights of the juke box as she sat next to him on a stool. She slowly took her eyes off him as she told the arriving bartender what she wanted to drink.

"Just a shot of Whiskey, please."

Her feminine voice was like music to his ears, since it was all the guys in here. He watched as she crossed her legs and adjusted her dress that rode up her leg. He had such an urge right now to run his hands over those smooth legs. Perhaps, while he was fucking her.

As if she could feel his stare, she directed her attention to him. She still had that beautiful smile and twirled a piece of her blonde hair. "Hi."

Her voice was seductive and that got Hunter excited. Excited in a way that the front of his jeans was starting to feel tight. "Hi." He said as he smiled.

"You look familiar, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, right?" She asked as the bartender returned with her drink, who sat it down in front of her with a light thud on the wooden bar.

He chuckled deep in his throat before he took a sip of his water that was now getting warm as all the ice was near melted. "Yes, ma'am, I am."

"Hmm, well, I've seen you wrestle on TV because my brother watches wrestling. You're pretty hot." She said lowly with a wink before she tipped her head back to drink the shot of Whiskey.

"You think so, huh? Well, do you wanna see me closer up?" He said with a growl as he shuffled closer to her. He could smell her intoxicating perfume and he was starting to sweat. The perspiration that shined on his forehead was evidence of that.

She bit her lip as she stared at his lips. His lips were fucking sexy for being as thin as they were. They were perfectly shaped and she wanted to kiss him.

He could see her damn near salivating at his lips and it just stroked his ego even more. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her until the door to the bar swung open. Hunter looked up and saw a man come in that seemed flustered. He said hi to the bartender and that's when she quickly turned her face away from Hunter, blushing. It almost seemed as if she recognized the man's voice.

"Hey baby, sorry I had trouble locking that damn car up." He said with a laugh as he walked over to the gorgeous blonde and kissed her on the cheek. He must have been her husband or boyfriend. Ah, shit! Her wedding ring! How could he have not noticed that rock on her finger? Hunter thought as he stared at the diamond on her slender finger.

Hunter quickly sat up and walked over to his buddies who were laughing. "Shut up, guys." He said through clenched teeth before he sat down in a huff in the booth next to Shawn, who was laughing hysterically.

"You were ready to bend her over that bar and fuck her brains out. Oh my God and then he walks in." Scott said in between fits of laughter. "You're lucky he didn't see you, otherwise we'd have to go over there and save your ass. That guy is pretty big." Scott then took a swig of his beer as Hunter just glared at him.

"Not funny, not funny at all. I haven't had a woman in a couple weeks, man." Hunter said with a hint of frustration in his voice as he took a drink of his water as a way to cool him off from his frustrations. Or, from being hot as hell because of that damn woman. A cold shower would do him some good right about now. He always took women out after shows and eventually took them back to his hotel room so they can be another notch on his bedpost. He was young, so what?

"Ah, cheer up Hunter. The night's not over yet." The thick Texan accent sounded to the left of him.

Hunter looked over at Shawn and smiled a little bit. Shawn pat him on his back and it was a friendly gesture. They were becoming good friends. Shawn was the second guy that Hunter met in the WWF, thanks to Kevin. He was down to earth and Hunter thought he was cool a pretty cool guy. "Yeah, I know but still. She's hot man, look at her."

They all looked over at her and that guy, who was currently rubbing the small of her back as he muttered things in her ear that were making her giggle.

"Whatever, Hunt..Hunter, she's taken. There's plenty of more broads out…out there." He burped. "It's ir…ronic that she looks happy with him but she..she was trying to whore arou…around with you." Kevin said in his drunken state as he sat back in the booth. Hunter looked over at him and saw three empty beer bottles aligned on the faintly red colored table in front of him.

"Haven't you had enough? I'm the one that has to deal with your drunk asses." He said as he folded his arms across his chest with a look of disapproval.

"Who…who said I was drunk?" Kevin burped once again right after and Hunter panicked for a second because he thought he was going to throw up on him. That would just top his shitty night. He got dragged into this bar, no sex, and he would have puke all over him. Hell no.

Hunter just shook his head. It was better not to argue because it was obvious that he was drunk, or at least buzzed.

"Oh shit, we better get going. It's late." Scott said as he looked at his gold wrist watch. Hunter took a good look at the shiny jewelry. He couldn't wait to have things like that. At the rate he was going, it was all possible.

Hunter was the first to scoot out of the booth and stretch a little. "Yeah, let's go. I'm tired and Superstars is tomorrow."

"Yeah, no kidding, Helmsley. That's why I said that we have to go." Scott said as he got out of the booth after Kevin did, who was swaying as he stood there. Hunter watched him closely in case he fell and had to catch him before he got hurt.

As they all paid for their beer, Hunter walked up to the bar and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled a few dollars out and slapped them on the bar. It was that weird he was paying for only a glass of water at the freaking bar but whatever. He heard a giggle next him and he looked to see that guy, her husband all over her. She paid him no attention even though she was ready to sleep with him just a little while ago. He scoffed and caught up with the guys who were heading out the door.

Shawn was supporting Scott, who swayed as he walked. Hunter, on the other hand, immediately went over to Kevin and helped him get to the van. Kevin had no idea where the hell he was going as he started walking off until Hunter put an arm around him and maneuvered him over to where they were actually going.

"Careful, Kev. You almost walked into the damn road." Hunter laughed a little.

* * *

Once they all got situated in the van with Scott and Kevin sitting in the back and Shawn in the passenger's seat, Hunter started the ignition. The rumble of the motor starting up woke Hunter a little as he was starting to get tired. He still had to drive all the way to Columbus, Ohio. They were in Cincinnati tonight, so it shouldn't take too long. He's had way worse before, like when he'd have to drive to a whole other state and that happened almost every time. Tonight, he was lucky.

Once the van was warm enough, he backed out of the parking space and slowly drove out of the parking lot. He turned right, onto the near silent road. It's no surprise that there was barely anyone out since it was midnight on a week day.

Him and Shawn were the only ones awake. Scott and Kevin crashed as soon as they hit the road. He could tell Shawn was awake because he rolled the window up to avoid the cold wind. Hunter glanced over at him. "I hope I'm going the right way." Hunter wasn't entirely sure if he was or not.

He heard Shawn laugh softly. "Yeah, me too. You don't want it to end up like the other day when it took us a day more to get to where we needed to get to." He looked over at Hunter who was focused on the dark road ahead of him. He looked back out the window to the right of him. His blue eyes scanned the trees and road signs. None of them indicated Columbus, of course, just small towns that mapped out a few miles from their current location.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head at the memory. That was hell and he never wanted it to happen again. It almost ended up with him getting kicked out of the Kliq. When he mentioned that they wouldn't have a designated driver, they just forgot about the situation and Hunter laughed. "That was awful, man. As a matter of fact, look in the glove department. There should be a map in there somewhere." He said pointing to the front of the dashboard in front of Shawn.

Shawn leaned forward and opened it. His hand examined the papers inside and he found the folded-up map. "Ah ha, here we go." Shawn said proudly as he opened it up. He squinted his eyes at the small writing, which made Hunter laugh.

Hunter reached up and clicked on a light so Shawn could see. It illuminated the whole front of the van and Shawn sighed in relief. "Thanks, man. They make the writing so damn small. Wait, where is Ohio again?"

Hunter laughed once more. Shawn was buzzed and he was stupid to think he could focus on a map, so he pulled over to the side of the road and parked the van with the engine still running. "Here, let me see it." Hunter said as he held out his hand.

Shawn happily gave the blasted map to Hunter and relaxed in his seat.

Using his finger to trace the many lines that consisted of roads, highways, and rivers on the map, Hunter searched around on the right side of North America. "Where are you, damn it." He muttered to himself as Shawn chuckled. He looked over at Shawn and frowned. "Hey, you couldn't find this shit either so shut up."

Shawn held his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, I found it. I knew it was somewhere up North." Hunter said proudly as he folded up the map so he could focus on only the area that they needed. "So, we just have to keep driving north. See Shawn, I am going the right way." He smiled cockily as he threw the map back into the glove department and slammed it shut. He looked into the rearview mirror to see if there were cars behind him but when he saw none, he stepped on the gas and peeled out with the tires kicking up dirt and rocks behind them.

* * *

They were finally here. Hunter shut off the engine and sighed in exhaustion. Two full hours of empty roads and low music from the radio that was of none of his interest. Shawn fell asleep just a little after the whole map fiasco, so he was pretty bored to say the least.

All he wanted to do was get into his hotel room and rest. He unbuckled his seat belt and shook Shawn's arm. He woke easier than Hunter thought as he watched him stir. He sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes.

"It's about we're here. I'm tired as hell." The Texan said with a yawn. He too unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched his legs.

"I know." That was all Hunter said as he looked back at Scott and Kevin who were dead asleep by the looks of it. "Guys! Wake up, we're here!" He shouted, which scared Shawn to death. Hunter laughed and turned to him. "Sorry."

They groaned and stirred in their seats.

"Alright, I'll get the bags from the back. You can take care of them as I do that." Hunter said to Shawn as he opened the car door and stepped out into the cold night. His breath came out in a fog with each breath he took and he tugged at his jacket as the cold air chilled him. He shut the door and went around to the back to open the two doors. One, two, three, four bags were there and he grabbed them and set them on the concrete ground. Once he gathered them all, he calmly shut the doors and walked towards the back entrance to the hotel. He looked back at Shawn that was helping Scott and Kevin out of the van. "Hey, Shawn, I'm gonna take these inside and I'll come back and help." He said as Shawn just nodded his head in response.

Hunter quickly walked inside where security was standing and told him to watch their bags. He was glad that there was security here tonight. Well, he shouldn't be too surprised because all the superstars were going to be arriving tonight and early tomorrow. He walked back out into the cold night and met up with his friends who were already on their way in. Shawn had both his arms supporting the big guys that were walking side to side with him.

"You…you guys are great, you kn…know that?" Kevin's slurred response fell on deaf ears as Hunter and Shawn just wanted to go inside and rest.

* * *

Through all the hustle of getting inside and booking their rooms, Hunter shut the door to his room and sat down on the king-sized bed with a sigh of relief. Him and Shawn, again, had to help Scott and Kevin into their rooms. It wasn't real bad because they had woken up a little bit. It was a pain in the ass at times but Shawn told him that they've been doing this even way before Hunter arrived at WWF. With that being said, it was a normal occurrence.

He slipped off his shoes and kicked them over to where his bag sat, near the desk in front of him. He removed his socks and threw them where he kicked his shoes. He reluctantly stood up and started to remove his clothes for a nice hot shower. Once he was done, he walked into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him.

One relaxing and hot shower later, he was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. As he lie there, he thought about his match for tomorrow night. Hopefully it will be another victory so he can keep his winning streak alive. There was no mistaking how important this all was to him.

Not long after, he drifted off to sleep with the clear thoughts of holding his hand high in victory tomorrow night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys, I really appreciate you reading the first chapter because I'm excited for this story as I have a lot planned for it. There will be drama, sadness, happiness, friendship, fun, so basically all of the above.

Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. Thank you and I'll get the next chapter started asap. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone but the little boy in this chapter. All WWE superstars are property of WWE.

 _The next morning…._

Hunter dropped the dumbbell onto the padded flooring of the gym as he heaved a couple of times and wiped the sweat of his forehead. It was their usual morning workout at the hotel gym. Their as in him, Shawn, Kevin, and Scott. Of course, there were a few WWF superstars here but they didn't talk; everyone kept to themselves when they worked out.

He picked up the 35-pound dumbbell he used for bicep curls and placed it back on the top of the rack. _Time to step it up a little bit._ Hunter thought as he grabbed the 50-pound dumbbell. He would only do a few reps per set since this was heavy as hell. He loved to challenge himself and get stronger than he was the day before.

One rep was done with a grunt. The burn in his bicep was worse than before. Two reps were….almost done before there was a gentle tap on his sweaty shoulder. He sighed irritably as he dropped his arm and turned around only to see a nervous kid standing there before him. He had to be just ten years old. He was wearing a Shawn Michaels shirt and had a pen and paper in his hand.

Hunter smiled despite himself. "What's up, kid?" He asked through heavy breaths as his chest heaved.

The boy smiled back and asked nervously, "I….I was wondering if I could get your autograph and maybe a picture?" He held out the pen and paper, practically begging for an autograph.

Hunter took the items from his hands and signed the paper. He noticed that nobody else's were on it, especially Shawn's, who seems to be the boys' favorite. He handed the signed paper and pen back to him and cocked his head to the side. "Did you meet HBK? He looks like he's your favorite."

His eyes practically lit up at the mention of his name. "Shawn Michaels is here?!" He asked excitedly.

Hunter smiled once more. "Yeah, he is. You haven't seen him?" He asked as he set the dumbbell back on the rack with a heavy metal clinging sound that echoed through the semi busy gym.

"No." That was all he said with a somewhat sad look. "I just got in here and immediately saw you." He added shyly.

Hunter wrapped his arm around the boys' shoulder and walked him past the weight room area. "Sorry, I'm smelly, kid." He laughed. "Anyway, he should be in the cardio area. That's almost all he does every time we go to the gym. You see how skinny that guy is?" He asked humorously as he looked down at him as he literally towered over him.

The little boy laughed and walked with Hunter as he clutched the signed paper in his hand. This was every boys dream. When they rounded the corner, his eyes about popped out of his head. There was the Heartbreak Kid; he was using an elliptical as he talked with Kevin who was next to him on an elliptical as well.

"Shawn Michaels!" The boy screamed as he ran from Hunter and over to Shawn, who spun his head around at the call of his name.

Shawn slowed his pace and turned the machine off. He was sweating profusely and gasping for air as he stepped off. He was used to this attention. This shit happened every day but Shawn didn't mind. He would be the same way if he saw his idol.

"Looks like we've got a huge fan here, Shawn." Kevin said as he stopped his workout as well.

Shawn smirked in a cocky way at his friends' comment as he walked up to the young fan. "Hi, were you wanting an autograph?" He asked as he grabbed the towel from around his neck and wiped his face off.

"Yes! Can I get a picture too, HBK?" The kid asked enthusiastically. He was damn near jumping out of his shoes in excitement.

Hunter couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the attention that the kid gave to Shawn. Well, Shawn is the best in the business. He went over to Kevin and asked, "Where's Scott?"

The big guy pointed behind him. "He went to the fridge to get a protein drink."

Hunter nodded understandably and they both turned their attention to Shawn and the young boy.

"What's your name?" Shawn asked nicely as he held the pen and paper, ready to sign underneath Hunter's name.

"David." He said with a bright smile.

Shawn signed it and handed it back to him. "Here you go. I made it out to you." He smiled softly, knowing he would love that.

"Thank you!"

"You were wanting a picture, huh?" Shawn asked as he wiped at his face once more with the thin white towel.

Little David just nodded and looked over at Kevin. "Diesel!" He just now noticed him because he was so interested in Shawn.

"Hey, yo."

David turned and looked up at Scott with wide eyes. "Razor Ramon! Oh my gosh, this is awesome!" He screeched ad he jumped up and down.

"Nice to see you too, kid." Scott laughed.

David took out the camera in his back pocket and stood awkwardly in the middle of the three huge wrestlers.

"Hey, Mike! Mike!" Kevin called out to the trainer of the gym. They knew each other since Kevin has been here multiple times from being on the road constantly.

The well-sculpted trainer walked over. "What's up, Kev?"

"Can you take our picture with this little man?" He said as he grabbed the camera from David's hand.

"Sure."

They all grouped up and took the picture. David dwarfed in size when he was so close to these wrestlers.

"Hey kid, you wanna hang out with us for a little bit until we leave?" Shawn asked, knowing he would definitely go for it.

David's eyes about shot out of his head at the offer. "That would be awesome!"

They all laughed before Shawn said, "So, tell me about yourself, kid…."

* * *

 _Later that day…._

"I'll go for a cross body, you block it and I run into the post. Then, you set me up for the pedigree and pin me for the win." Hunter's opponent for the night, Goldust explained to him. Goldust has been in the WWF for a while now and was accompanied by Marlena, his girlfriend.

Hunter nodded in agreement and took a swig of his water bottle. They've been practicing their entire match for a while now in the empty arena. Each thud to the mat echoed throughout the arena. Only a few stagehands and arena workers were present. They were finishing putting the chairs on the floor which meant it was almost show time.

"Okay, that sounds good to me, Dustin." Hunter said as he screwed the cap back onto his water bottle and placed it back on the ring apron where he set it earlier.

"Of course, because you're winning." Goldust laughed. He knew that Hunter had great talent so he didn't mind losing to him tonight.

Hunter smirked knowingly. "True, hey, can we go over that last bit you said? I know how to do it all but I just want it to stick y'know?" He said as he leaned against the corner of the ring, His back rested against the semi soft turnbuckle pads.

Last year, the WWF got a lawsuit because of a match that Hunter was in. He went to hit the pedigree on jobber, Marty Garner but he thought that Hunter was going for a completely different move so he landed right on his head. Communication and practice was extremely important.

"Yup, sure. Can't fuck anything up or Vince will chew us out." Goldust said with a laugh as he stood across the ring, ready to charge at Hunter. "Ready?" He asked. This could be dangerous so they had to keep focused.

Once Hunter gave him the ok, he ran towards him and Hunter moved out of the way just like Goldust had told him to. Goldust crossed his arms over his chest at the slight pain in his sternum from the impact. He turned and walked towards Hunter, who quickly set him up for the pedigree and he hit his finisher.

"Are you boys almost done out here?" A feminine voice spoke loudly.

They both looked over at the ramp and saw Marlena walking over to the ring. She made her way over to where Goldust was.

"Hey, Hunter." She said with a smile as Goldust climbed out of the ring and joined her.

"Hey, Marlena." That was all he said as they barely knew one another. The only times he has ever seen her is when him and Goldust work together, which has only been a handful of times.

"Come on Dustin, they're ready to do your make up." She said without realizing she just embarrassed him.

"Marlena! It's not make up! It's face paint! Huge difference!" He almost shouted as Hunter laughed.

"And the blonde wig just makes it worse." Hunter added, which made Marlena bust up laughing. Goldust, on the other hand, wasn't having it.

"At least my long hair is fake." Goldust shot back at Hunter.

Moments of silence passed before Hunter said anything. "Touché." That was all he said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, you guys can settle this bickering in the ring later." Marlena said through fits of laughter. Her and Goldust stepped out of the ring as Goldust shouted over his shoulder, "I'll see ya later, Hunter!"

Hunter chuckled as he regrouped in the ring. He turned and looked up at the thousands of empty seats. In just a few hours this place will be packed with wild fans. _The calm before the storm._ Hunter thought.

* * *

"Yo, have you guys seen Hunter around?" Scott asked as he set the plate of food on the table before he sat down in the cushioned chair. Scott, Kevin, and Shawn were currently in catering, enjoying a meal before the show started.

"Nah, man. The last time I saw him was when we got here and put our stuff in the locker room." Kevin said as he stabbed at a carrot on his plate and ate it.

"He's out practicing for his match with Dustin." Shawn's mouth was full of food and the guys got disgusted for a second.

"Damn, man. You're gonna spit your food everywhere. You eat like a five-year-old." Kevin's voice radiated annoyance and Shawn just smiled innocently at him as he chewed at his food.

"He's out in the ring?" Scott asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I was." Hunter suddenly appeared from around the corner. His white t-shirt was evidence of his and Goldust's practice just a few minutes ago. It clung to him because of his sweaty skin. "You guys talkin' shit about me?" He asked with a slight smile as he walked over to where the food was lied out on a few tables. He knew that they weren't but he's just being amusing.

Kevin and Scott watched as Hunter got his food and Scott nudged Shawn.

Shawn looked up from his food and at his friend.

Scott brought his face closer to Shawn's and whispered, "I dare you to throw a carrot right in the back of Hunter's head." He wore an amusing smile and Shawn thought about it.

"Are you sure? You don't wanna piss him off. You know how he gets over the tiniest of things." He warned. Hunter could be a serious hothead and they all knew it, which is why Shawn was confused as to why he would even chance it.

"Oh come on. It's just a damn carrot. Do it, it'll be funny as hell." Scott whispered once more before he glanced over at Hunter who was still getting his food.

The whispering behind him got his attention, so Kevin turned and looked at his buddies with a raised brow. "What the hell are you guys whispering about?"

"You'll see." Scott said with a wicked smile as he turned back to Shawn, who wore a look of contemplation. "Cover it with ranch. That'll be the icing on the cake, dude."

Shawn sighed and grabbed a carrot off of Scott's plate and dipped it in the white salad dressing. He stood up quietly and tossed it at Hunter, but completely missed him as it landed on the table next to him.

Kevin facepalmed.

"Shit!" Shawn cursed at himself as Hunter turned with a look of confusion on his face. Hunter looked straight at him as he held his plate of food. He got caught red handed.

Scott quickly grabbed a carrot, dipped it in the ranch and threw it right at Hunter's forehead. The carrot rolled down Hunter's shirt and hit the floor.

Everything was quiet for a minute before Kevin burst into laughter, almost falling back in his chair. The look on Hunter's face was priceless. His pissed off face made it even better because his furrowed brow was hidden underneath the splattered ranch.

Hunter shook his head and watched as Shawn sat down in his chair. He turned around and grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped his face and shirt clean of the damn ranch. When it was all off, he threw the napkin in the trash and made his way over to his friends who were still busting up laughing.

"Why don't you guys grow up." Hunter said through gritted teeth, damn near throwing his plate on the table. His friends could be so immature at times; they were like fucking little kids. He sat down across from Shawn, next to Scott with a huff.

"Oh my god, we were just playing around. Lighten up, buddy." Scott said with a friendly smile as he pat him on the back.

He completely ignored Scott as he stared a tense Shawn down. He was pushing his food around with his fork as he kept his head down. "It was all your idea, huh?"

Shawn looked up and gave an innocent but playful look. "No! It was Scott's! That asshole made me do it." He pointed at Scott with his fork.

"Are we seriously making a big deal out of this? It was just a damn joke like Scott said." Kevin said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Hunter could be so uptight sometimes. Hell, almost all the time.

"That shit could have hit my right in the damned eye and I would have had a black eye for the show tonight!" Hunter shouted but not loud enough for the other wrestlers in catering to hear. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene and have Vince rushing in thinking there's a fight or some shit.

"Well, it didn't so relax, man. Look, you scared Shawn to death." Kevin said as he motioned his hand in Shawn's direction.

Shawn seemed offended by that. He gave a reassuring, yet cocky smile. "Me? Scared? Bullshit." His pride was beaming as he huffed out his chest.

Scott laughed as he chewed his food. He swallowed it and said, "You were scared shitless! The look on your face gave it away. You were all, _you don't wanna piss him off because you know how he is_." He stated his comment with quotes using his fingers.

Hunter actually cracked a smile now. "He is right, Shawn. You were standing there with a dumbfounded look on your face." A chuckle followed as he scooped up some rice.

All of Shawn's manly pride diminished and so did his huffed out chest. "Why do you….ah nevermind!" He threw his hand in the air dramatically before he quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, do you guys know the plans for the Royal Rumble yet?"

The Royal Rumble was the WWF's next Pay Per View. It was the start on the road to WrestleMania 12. It was literally every superstars' dream to defeat twenty-nine other superstars and win the match. The prize was a championship match at WrestleMania.

"Nah, I haven't. You mean to tell me that Vince didn't tell his golden boy about the plans? That's a shocker." Sarcasm was pouring out of Hunter's mouth. Ever since he arrived in WWF, he learned that Vince was very fond of Shawn Michaels. He always talked highly about Shawn and gave him the spotlight numerous times throughout the years. Who could blame him though? Shawn was a walking breathing legend that put his blood sweat and tears into this business.

Shawn smirked. "No, he hasn't." That was all he said as he finished his food.

"Wow, if you don't know then nobody does. The pay per view is only like three weeks away." Scott said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Kevin added.

"Let's just hope I win and I'm pretty sure I will." Shawn gloated with a toothy grin that would make any female fan blush so much that she would melt.

All three men rolled their eyes at Shawn's comment.

* * *

"Oh, oh, OH! Did you see that, Kev?" Hunter said, almost over exaggerating at the match they were currently watching on the small television in their locker room. The show was underway and 123 Kid damn near got knocked out by a punch that one of the Godwins delivered; either the punch actually connected or Kid just sold it well.

"Man, that was amazing." Big Kev said as he moved his body along with the athletes on the television; sort of like a trainer watching a boxer that knows every move of the boxer that he has been training. Hunter was doing the same thing and they looked like little kids because they were so interested and intrigued at what they were watching.

Their attention was suddenly pulled away from the match and to the person opening the door. "Hey Hunter, your match is next!" A producer exclaimed before he ran out, and slammed the door behind him.

"Go put on a hell of a match, kid." Kevin said as he watched Hunter get up from the foldable steel chair he was sitting in.

"Yup, for sure. I'll see you in a little bit, Kev." Hunter quickly replied as he walked out the door and into the semi calm corridor. _Why the hell was the producer in such a rush? It didn't seem that busy around here._ Hunter thought as he walked down the corridor. His boots seemed to slightly echo but they could no longer be heard as he came closer to gorilla position. The sounds of the crowd and music filled his ears. There were no better sounds than those when you were a professional wrestler.

He tilted his head from side to side to pop his neck before deftly climbing the small flight of stairs that lead to gorilla position. He entered and immediately saw Vince sitting in the production area watching the monitors. Even though it was just a house show, they still liked to get footage for video packages and whatnot.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Vince's voice rumbled in the small and dimly lit space of gorilla.

"You know it." Goldust answered, who was jumping up in down to stretch his legs. Marlena was taking puffs of her cigar as she watched him prepare for his match against Hunter.

Hunter smiled to show confidence. "Yes, sir. How many fans are here by the way?" He asked.

He looked up from the small monitor and nodded. "It's sold out." Vince was clearly proud. Hell, what CEO of a sports entertainment company wouldn't be?

Almost unexpectant, Goldusts' music hit and in the blink of an eye, they exited and Hunter could hear the cheers that filled the arena that held a sold-out crowd. He adjusted his coat and exhaled slowly. He looked up at the television in the corner and saw Goldust and Marlena doing their near sexual poses in the ring before the music abruptly ended.

Hunter's music hit and he walked out of the curtain. He looked on at the few thousand fans that were giving him the thumbs down and booing him. His just smiled smugly at them to act as a rich snob. His walk down the ramp even signaled that he was indeed a snob. His brown eyes continued to scan the ringside fans and he chuckled at a teenage girl that was drooling over him. That boosted his already massive ego. He puckered his lips at her to tease her and she immediately put her hand over her heart and smiled brightly. He laughed inside.

When he made it to the ring, he climbed the steel steps and got into the ring. He glanced over at Goldust who was leaning against the padded ring post and frowning at him. Marlena was almost right in front of him, again smoking that cigar. Hunter just carried on and turned to the camera to do his signature bow. When he completed it with an arena full of boos, he shrugged off his "classy" coat and handed it to a stagehand at ringside, who ran off to the back with it.

Hunter turned to his opponent as the peaceful sounding music stopped and the spotlight was no longer on him. The lights were back on and the bell rung throughout the packed arena. After Marlena gave Goldust a reassuring hug, she left the ring and they instantly locked up in the middle of the ring.

All the fans sat in their seats and the match was on.

Their lock broke as Hunter got Goldust in a headlock but he reversed and gave Hunter a dropkick. That earned Goldust quite a few cheers and Hunter quickly stood back up acting pissed off at everyone. He looked at the bizarre one as he yelled, "Come on, Helmsley! Show me your classy ass can fight!"

That was enough to get Hunter heated and so he ran after him and tackled him to the mat landing lefts and rights. Marlena was suddenly worried as she started yelling at Goldust. He recovered and countered Hunter and gave him an irish whip into the corner of the ring. Once Hunter was settled in the corner, Goldust ran up and climbed onto the second rope to where his crotch was leveled with Hunter's face. He did his weird pose and laughs and cheers erupted; they didn't last long though as Hunter grabbed him and powerbombed him onto the mat. His opponent was writhing around and groaning in pain as Hunter just smiled and bowed to the crowd. Again, there were boos.

The Connecticut Blue Blood stared down at Goldust and landed a knee drop right on his face. He was on his knees and gazed at Marlena who gave him a look of disgust and so he got out of the ring and advanced towards her. She looked intimidated as she backed up but when her heels and the back of her legs hit the cold steel steps, she knew she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. When Hunter got a little too close to the much smaller woman, he immediately regretted it when he felt a sting in his left cheek. She slapped him!

The crowd roared as Hunter checked if he was bleeding; that woman had a mean slap. He felt gloved hands grasp his arms and he was spun around. He was met with a punch to the face from Goldust but didn't even have the chance to fall to the ground as he tossed him back into the ring. Goldust slid back in the ring and made eye contact with Hunter who was holding his jaw. When the younger blonde noticed him, he put his hands up to plead with him; Hunter backed into the corner as he stepped closer to him. He truly did look pathetic as he begged and pleaded for him not to do anything to him.

But he got caught right in Hunter's trap as he shot up and his elbow connected with Goldusts' jaw as a kind of payback. But that payback backfired as Goldust gave Hunter another punch to the face and he stumbled into the corner. When he saw Goldust running at him, he moved and his opponent ran right into the turnbuckle. The impact was loud and the pain was evident when Goldust crossed his arms over his chest. When he turned towards Hunter, Hunter kicked him in the stomach and set him up for the pedigree.

The crowd knew what was coming and were aware of Hunter's winning streak and so they booed and stood up from their chairs.

Hunter hit the pedigree and covered him for the pin. The referee counted to three and another match was added to his winning streak. He slowly stood up and taunted the crowd one last time. The ref tried to raise his hand in victory but he just quickly whipped his hand away from him like a kid touching a hot stove. He looked over at his opponent getting tended to from Marlena and shook his head at the pathetic sight before he headed out of the ring. He paid no attention to the hating fans since he just wanted to go to the back and there was no point.

He walked through the curtain as sweat glistened off his body from the lights on the stage.

"Great match, Helmsley. Are you feeling alright?" Vince asked as he looked over at a man he had so much confidence in to carry this company someday.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great but my cheek is still stingin' from her slap." He chuckled along with Vince and others in the room.

"Hold on, I need to talk to you for a second." Vince said in his business-like tone.

That tone unsettled Hunter's nerves as he was on his way out of gorilla. He turned to Vince with a confused look on his face. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I was watching your entrance and I feel something is missing. Don't get me wrong Hunter, it's good for your character but I think we need to spice things up if you know what I'm saying."

 _Spice things up._ Those three words caught Hunter's attention even more. That could mean anything. "Spice things up? What do you mean, McMahon?"

Just then Goldust and Marlena walked through and Hunter felt a pat on his back. He turned and watched as Goldust walked past him to the direction Hunter was going before Vince stopped him. "That was a hell of a match. Till next time, Helmsley." He spoke as he caught his breath.

"I mean that you should have a woman with you. She would be like your valet." Vince's deep voice rumbled.

Hunter turned to his boss and smiled widely. He liked that idea. No, he _loved_ that idea. What better way than to get laid every night he wrestles? Oh, and it would also make him look that much better and "classier" That would be what's best for his career. "That is a genius idea, Vince." And he really was a genius for many reasons.

Vince chuckled and adjusted his glasses that were currently rested on the bridge of his nose. He glanced back at the monitor and saw that the ring was empty and the fans in the background were running around everywhere because it was currently intermission. He looked back up at the young star. "I'm glad you're fond of it because I think it would add even more class."

"That's what I thought too." Hunter smiled.

"Okay, well I'll give you some more time to think about it. I know you like the idea but I want you to make sure that you're satisfied with it. Come back to me on Monday before the show with an answer." The wrestling genius added as he put his headset back on since intermission was about to end.

Hunter nodded. "Will do, McMahon. Thank you so much."

"Pleasure is mine." That was all Vince said as he held out his hand to Hunter.

Hunter shook his hand without hesitation and seconds later, Vince went on about his business. Hunter walked out of gorilla and into the backstage area. A couple of jobbers walked past him for their match that was next on the card.

He walked through the backstage area with a huge smile on his face.

 _A new beginning for me, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, with loads of chicks and money._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update! College life had got the best of me the past few months but now I'm on vacation so I have more time.

Please be patient if the beginning seems slow to you. I'm just introducing some of the main characters because obviously, that's important. In the next few chapters it will pick up a little bit.

Anyway, thank you for reading! Did you love it or hate it? Please let me know by leaving a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anybody. WWE and Vince McMahon own all property.

Hunter parked his car in front of the beautiful house that he once called home when he was a small boy. His parents still lived there and it still looked exactly the same as it did all those years ago. It was just basic white with blue trimming and a few trees and shrubs in the front. It was your typical New Hampshire suburban home. He put his car in park and turned the key to shut off the engine. He was just renting this car since he had to drive Buffalo, New York tomorrow for Raw. He climbed out and shut the door as he stuffed the keys in the pocket of his jeans. He journeyed up the short driveway and to the front door and knocked a few times. His parents knew he was coming and they were incredibly excited; Hunter could tell by their enthusiasm on the other end of the phone when he called them. The thought of that made Hunter smile. He hasn't seen them in a while because he's been wrestling almost constantly for that winning streak.

The door opened and his mother appeared with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, honey." She said cheerfully when she gave him a tight hug that only a loving mother can give their child. "I'm so happy to see you. It seems like it's been years since I've seen you." She mentioned when she pulled back from her much taller son and looked up at him and into his eyes.

Hunter hugged her tightly as well with his big strong arms. "I'm glad to be here mom. It has been way too long." He replied when they broke apart.

"Come inside, sweetheart. Your dad is watching the baseball game in the living room." She said simply as she put her on the small of his back and led him inside of their home.

As soon as Hunter walked in, him and his dad made eye contact. His dad was sat on the couch just as his mom said he was. "Hey, dad." Hunter said as he approached him.

His dad stood with a smile on his face and met his son with a brief hug. "Boy, you have grown since you were here last." He observed proudly while he looked him up and down. Hunter towered over the both of them.

Hunter laughed.

"Hunter, have you eaten today?" His mom asked sweetly from the kitchen across the way. She was watching the two bond from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Pat, didn't you just hear what I said? Look at how much he has grown! I think he has eaten plenty." His dad remarked as he sat back down on the sofa.

Hunter was kind of taken aback from his father's comment. "Are you calling me fat?" He asked as he cracked a smile.

His dad chuckled and shook his head. "You've been lifting a ton of weights it looks like."

"Paul, I'm just looking after my son. Now Hunter, can I get you anything?"

Hunter looked over at his concerned mom and shook his head. "No, mom I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Well I'm making you some iced tea anyway." She disappeared into the kitchen and Hunter laughed once more. She was so caring and he was blessed with an amazing mother and father.

"Remember when you would sit with me on this couch and watch wrestling?" His father suddenly asked as he kept his eyes on the baseball game.

Hunter formed a small smile at the faint memory. "Yeah, I do. It was the best thing I could've ever done." As he watched the game he remembered when he was playing little league baseball and he was excellent at it. Little did he know that when he watched wrestling with his father for the first time as a five-year-old boy, he was watching something that would define who he was for the rest of his life. He could remember seeing Chief Jay Strongbow jumping off the top rope and that's when he fell in love with the art that is professional wrestling.

"It's a home run! It's a home run!" The shouting from the announcer on the television in front of him brought him back to earth. The Chicago Cubs just scored a home run to score over the New York Yankees.

"Damn it, those sons of bitches." His dad muttered angrily.

Hunter sniggered at his father's frustration. He's always been a Yankees fan.

"Here's your tea, honey." Patricia suddenly emerged with a couple of cups. She handed one to her son before she sat in the reclining chair that was next to the sofa where the Helmsley men were sat.

"Thanks, mom." He said as he accepted the steaming hot cup of tea. He quickly sat it down on the coffee table and sat back against the sofa like he was doing before.

"So, how has everything been, son?" Paul asked when he turned away from the television and to his only son.

Hunter cleared his throat before he spoke. "Everything has been amazing. I've won every match and…"

"We know that, Hunter. I mean, how's everything been outside the ring?" The man questioned as he turned in his sitting position and towards Hunter and his wife.

"Oh, yeah everything has been fine. I've been eating well and training every day." He explained, feeling proud of himself.

"That's great and I can tell. How have your friends been?" Patricia asked before she took a sip of her hot tea with her hands wrapped around the white ceramic cup.

"They get drunk all the time but other than that they're awesome. Kevin and Shawn had a match against each other at the house show the other night and they almost got in a fight backstage." Hunter chuckled as he remembered what had transpired that night. "Shawn couldn't stand the fact that he had to lose to one of his friends because it didn't seem "manly of him"."

His parents laughed in unison at Hunter's short story of that night. Then the big thing that happened that night came into his mind. "Oh, I forgot. I talked to Vince that same night and he came up with an idea to make me look better on camera." He smirked.

"And what is that?" Paul asked as he rested his head on his fist.

"Well he thought that a woman should walk out with me for my entrances to make me look classier." He was looking left and right at both of his parents as he spoke. The passion was beaming from him. "I mean, I know it's not a huge deal I guess but it's something that could help."

"Well, I hope it works out for you, honey. You deserve it because you've worked hard since you were a young boy." His mom smiled brightly at him. She felt so proud.

"Yeah, your mother is right. I'm looking forward to seeing how it turns out." The older man said with a smile that looked identical to Hunter's.

He was glad that his parents were happy for him but they didn't know the real reason he was looking forward to it. It wouldn't be appropriate really. His friends, though had a lot to say when he told them the other night.

 _Flashback…_

" _Damn it! I fucking suck at poker!" Hunter said in irritation as he slammed his set of cards down on the glossy wooden table that was in Shawn's game room slash basement._

" _Yeah, you really kinda do." Shawn sniggered as he grouped up all the poker chips towards him since he won the game. His blue eyes examined the many colorful chips and he tasted another victory._

 _Hunter was about to protest to the smartass until Kevin cut in. "We should've bought another bag of pretzels because I've eaten almost this whole bag." He said before he burped loudly. They sure did go great with the couple of beers he had during the last couple of games they played._

" _Gee, I'm glad I'm not a fat ass." Scott said as he set up the cards once more for another game._

" _Oh yeah? Well, my fat ass gets more pussy than you do in one day." Kevin shot back with a cocky smirk. He was starting the typical male argument._

" _Hey, fuck you, man. You should've seen the broad I had in my bed last night. She was on me like I was an oasis in a desert. I guess you can say she was thirsty for me." He laughed at his own lame joke as he picked some cards that were laid out from the man that he was sort of arguing with._

" _Can we just play this game? You guys need to shut the hell up. Besides, I have something to say that might just piss the both of you off." Hunter grinned from ear to ear as he sat back against the wooden chair. He gathered some cards into his hands as he glanced at each of his friends for a hint of curiousness on their faces._

 _Shawn intervened. "Are you getting a title shot?" He asked seriously while they played the game. He thought that it would be cool if Hunter got a title shot because he has worked hard and he had the potential._

 _Hunter's smile faltered a bit at Shawn's sudden question. He wished he was. "No but it'll benefit me possibly." He stated while his eyes shifted to Kevin lying a card on the table._

" _Oh, really? Well, what is it?" Shawn asked, obviously interested in what Hunter had to say._

" _Different women each Monday night will escort me to the ring. It's adding sex appeal to my character." Hunter explained to his friend and his other friends who were more interested in the game it seemed._

" _I can tell you're using this idea as an excuse to fuck them all." Scott commented before Shawn could. He chuckled as he looked down at the sprawled cards in his hands. He knew how Hunter was; he will take advantage of them and hell, they would probably like it._

" _Well, that's a major benefit to it." Hunter joked as he ran his hand through his hair, which was starting to get in his eyes._

" _Hopefully they're hot and not just some typical trashy ring rats." Kevin's deep voice spoke._

" _Hunter's luck they'll be ugly, dude." Shawn replied with a little chuckle._

 _Hunter just shook his head as they continued their third game of poker._

"I'll be back again sometime soon, guys." Hunter said as he was heading out the front door but slowly. He truly missed being with his parents but he had to go so he can prepare for Raw tomorrow night.

"Okay, honey, please be safe traveling." His mom said in the typical motherly tone. She opened the front door so all three of them could step out onto the nice front porch to say their goodbyes.

"I will, mom." He said as he stepped outside in the cold and stretched. He was sitting in the living room with his parents for a few hours, so one cup of scorching hot tea and a baseball game later, he was ready to go.

He turned to his mom and bent down to drop a kiss oh her cheek. "I love you, mom." He said sweetly as he wrapped an arm around her much smaller frame.

"Bye, sweetie. I love you too." She said almost emotionally as she returned the hug that only a loving son can give.

Hunter let his mom go and walked over to his dad. They hugged as Paul patted him on his back. "Keep kicking ass in that ring. Love ya, son."

Hunter released his father and nodded his head with a slight smile. "I definitely will and I love you too. I'll see you guys later." He said as he waved, walking towards his car so he can warm up with the heater. New England winters were rough on the body. He jumped in and closed the door, immediately turning on the car and then the heater before fastening his seatbelt. He backed out and waved at them once more. They were both huddled up together waving goodbye to him. It was like a scene out of a movie where the kid was leaving for college and the parents stood there proud or crying.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

" _Playing for the high one,_

 _Dancing with the devil_

 _Going with the flow,_

 _It's all a game to me"_

Motorhead's "Ace of Spades" blared from the speakers as Hunter parked the car in the back parking lot of the hotel he was going to stay in for the night. The arena for tomorrow nights' Raw was a few blocks away so it was perfect.

"Seven or eleven, snake eyes watchin' you." Hunter sang along with the song as he tapped his hands on the steering wheel. He's always loved Motorhead; he's always loved Metal. This was the music he listened to when he traveled alone. It was peaceful to him when the music was booming and the sun was setting in the distance, showing the end of the day and some sleep to come soon.

He didn't let the song finish when he turned the car off. He was too tired. He was driving for about three hours it seemed; he also had an early dinner at a steakhouse at a random town in Vermont so that took some time. Especially when it came to giving fans attention because they would recognize him. Most of the time he didn't mind but when it came to him eating some juicy steak, they should respect his privacy.

He reached into the back seat and grabbed his bag with one arm and carried it as he got out of his car. Chill bumps covered his body as he quietly shut the door and hoisted the bag over his shoulder. It was really nice visiting his parents earlier today but now it was time for some peace and quiet. He locked up the car before he made his way to the front door of the hotel lobby. He opened the glass door and the heat of the place engulfed his body. He felt his muscled finally relax as he walked over to the front desk.

The young man behind the desk looked up from the computer screen and at Hunter and smiled. "Hello. How may I help you this evening?" He asked politely as he turned towards him.

Hunter smiled back faintly and rested his forearms on the wooden desk. "I would like to book a room."

"Okay, for how long?" The man asked as he started typing something on the computer.

"Just a night." Hunter replied as he rested on one foot. His body language was evident that he was tired.

He nodded. "What is your name?" Wow. Hunter was surprised he didn't know who he was since everybody else did.

"Hunter Helmsley."

He nodded once more as he typed up his name, Hunter assumed. "How would you like to pay?"

"I have cash." Hunter said as he dug into his front pocket for his wallet. "How much?" He asked tiredly.

"Fifty dollars, please." He asked politely once he finished typing up his customers' information.

 _Fifty dollars?!_ Hunter thought as he dug cash out of the slit in his wallet. That room better be luxurious as hell for that amount of money. Hunter gave him two twenties and a ten and he gladly took it and put it somewhere under the desk.

"Okay, you will be in room 57. It's on the third floor." He informed him professionally as he handed him the key to the room.

"Okay, thank you." Hunter said before he walked to the elevator that was across the way. But before he advanced to the elevator, he spotted a vending machine to the right of it. He was wanting something sweet right now. He scanned the several items that were there to choose from. He settled on a simple Hershey's bar and inserted a dollar into the machine. He punched in the numbers and he retrieved his snack for the night. _Eh, I can work it off in the morning._ He concluded in his head. He was strict about his eating but you have to treat yourself every now and again.

He pushed the top button and the doors immediately opened to Hunter's pleasure. He hated waiting for elevators but it didn't seem busy here tonight. He walked in and pressed the number three button and watched as the doors closed. He felt it ride up as he rested against the wall. Before he knew it, the elevator opened and he was faced with the empty hallway of the third floor. His room was literally just a few doors down. He set down his bag and inserted the key that the front desk gave him into the key hole and the door clicked open. He pushed it open more and the "luxurious" room was revealed. It was your typical hotel room so it shouldn't be fifty fucking dollars but oh well. What can he do?

He entered and tossed his bag along with the Hershey's bar onto the large bed while shutting the door behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and set it onto the table next to him before he removed his shoes. Now comfortable, Hunter ventured over to the television and switched it on. A local news channel appeared and Hunter sighed; the news bored him to the extreme. That was until he was getting ready to lie on the bed when he heard what the female news anchor was saying. He turned and looked back at the tv.

The picture next to the anchor showed a major car crash that happened on the exact highway he traveled just a few hours ago.

"Thank god." He muttered as he shook his head before he plopped down onto the bed. He was glad that he wasn't the one in the accident. It was just the fact that the accident was located where he just was, caught his attention.

He rested against the neatly stacked pillows and unwrapped his candy. He broke a piece off and ate it as he searched for something to watch. It really was ironic that he was eating some fattening chocolate since he was so concerned about his body and had it well kept. Everyone has their moments though but at least it's not alcohol like at the bar the other night.

"Damn it, nothing." Hunter said to himself in irritation as he set the remote down on the nightstand next to him. He was hoping to find some action movie or late-night comedy but no luck.

As he lied there watching the local news and eating his treat, he pondered of what his Kliq was doing right now. They could be at a bar getting drunk as hell or checking into this very hotel that he was in. He just hoped they weren't doing something completely stupid. The last time he saw them was at that poker game a few nights ago.

As the night was growing later, Hunter started to really feel tired. He crumpled up the Hershey's wrapper and tossed it towards the trash can that was next to the desk. It missed and he just shrugged his tired shoulders.

* * *

A nice hot shower later and he was cozy underneath the heavy duvets of his bed. He just lied there staring at the black ceiling thinking about what he was going to tell Vince tomorrow. Should he go along with Vince's idea of having women with Hunter every time he had a match? This could benefit him with sex and character development. A wicked smile suddenly played on his face. On the other hand, what if it didn't work and he looks like a joke? That smile faded into a sort of worrisome look. Like what if one of the women fuck up their role and the fans always remember that mistake? He could be overreacting but his career was most important to him. He's been doing perfect without that little "boost" but what if this is the next best step? What if?

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this story has been mostly about Hunter but I'm going to start introducing Shawn in the next chapter. Remember, I'm building all of this up.

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.**

 **A/N:** In my opinion, this is an important chapter. I hope you all love it.

* * *

" _Put that shit down!" Hunter shouted in anger at the person in front of him._

" _No! I have nothing else but this!" The person shouted back in frustration._

 _Hunter watched as droplets fell onto the other persons' shirt. Sobs filled the dark void that surrounded the both of them. The sobs seemed to echo around them in an eerie way as Hunter shook in anger while he watched the person give in to their demons._

" _Make them go away." The voice of the person whimpered almost in agony._

Hunter's eyes shot open. "What the fuck?" He barely whispered as he wiped at his sweaty forehead. He breathed heavily as he lifted his hand to see it drenched in sweat. When he took in his surroundings and came back to earth, he squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight coming from the curtains of his hotel room. What the hell was that dream about? He can't even remember the other persons' face, whom was standing directly in front of him in that..…dream. Nor could he remember their voice; it was just whimpers and frustration.

"Housekeeping!" The sudden shout from outside the door made him jump. The housekeeper knocked a few times and Hunter groaned.

"What!" He shouted as he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Oh, sorry!" The female voice sounded from behind the door and Hunter could hear her pushing her cart of supplies.

Hunter threw the covers off him and got out of the bed. He could feel the cool air hit his sweaty body and it caused chill bumps to cover his skin. That damn dream was chilling to say the least. Maybe it was just one of those random dreams people sometimes get and it means nothing.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he prepared for a shower to clean off his body. Damn, he was already sweaty before he even got a workout in. He walked into the bathroom and switched on the light. The size of the shower impressed him; maybe the fifty dollars was worth it after all. He gently closed the door behind him because he didn't want housekeeping to walk in on him in case they came by again.

Hunter stepped out of the bathroom naked and the steam from inside escaped all around him. He went over to his bag and grabbed the clothes he was going to wear for the day. He wasn't wrestling tonight, unfortunately, but he grabbed something comfortable anyway. Even if he wasn't scheduled to wrestle, he still loved to be there watching his coworkers put on a hell of a show. Just last year he wasn't scheduled for many shows but he was there backstage as if he was a full-time wrestler.

Once dressed in sweat pants and a black t-shirt, he packed all his things back up and zipped his bag. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and it read '8:24'. To his satisfaction, he could get a nice workout in before heading over to the arena for Raw tonight. He picked up his car keys and room key from the desk and left the room.

"Hey, Hunter!"

He was almost to the elevator when he heard someone shout for him from behind. He turned around to see Sean Waltman a.k.a. "123 Kid" running up to him as he held his bag.

"What's up, man?" Hunter greeted with a smile when Sean caught up to him and walked beside him. They weren't exactly friends but just simply coworkers.

"I was wondering if you can give me a ride to the arena, if that's where you were going when you get outta here." Sean asked as he stood by the elevator with Hunter. He's seen him around multiple times so he wasn't really paranoid about asking him for a favor. Some of the guys were complete dicks.

Hunter nodded. "Sure. I was going to work out at the arena anyway. It's no biggie." Hunter explained as the elevator doors slid open. They both got on and were on their way to the lobby.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Someone gave me a ride but can't take me to the arena." Sean said, glancing over at the tall blonde who was looking at him as he explained his reasoning.

"Oh I see. Yeah, it's no problem." Hunter made clear with a small smile. "It's weird how we were put on the same floor." He laughed.

"Well, a lot of the guys are staying here so I wouldn't doubt it if I was the only one." Sean said with a chuckle. He got here incredibly late so he saw a lot of them walking around and such.

The elevator finally stopped and they stepped out together. They both returned their keys to the front desk and were on their way to Hunters' car.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride." Sean repeated as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yup." That was all Hunter said as he turned the car on and the radio blared loudly which scared them both. Hunter laughed. "Sorry, I was listening to a song last night that I love." He pulled out of the parking space.

"I can tell, shit."

* * *

"I'll see you later, Hunter." Kid said as he turned to walk into another corridor to his locker room.

Hunter just waved back at him as he was in search of Vince's office to let him know his answer. He was pondering it all last week. With the opinions of his parents and friends, he knew what he wanted to do. He didn't talk to Sean about it because he didn't know him that well and also, he wouldn't know what is best for him. As a matter of fact, they just had small talk the whole way here; he was happy to give him a ride though. He seemed pretty cool.

To be honest, he didn't know his way around this arena. He would be searching forever for his boss' office. With that in mind, he went up to a stagehand who was leaning on some crates reading papers. "Excuse me?" Hunter said, which caught the mans' attention.

"Yes?" The stagehand inquired with a quirked eyebrow. He must not be used to talking to people.

"Do you have any idea where Vince McMahons' office is?" Hunter asked with his hands out in front of him with their palms up.

"Uh, yeah. I think it's down this corridor and to the left." The man motioned to the corridor to the right of where they were standing.

"Okay, thanks." Hunter said with a straight face before he went the way the stagehand said to go.

Well, the stagehand wasn't bullshitting when he said Vince's office was this way because he saw a sign on the door that had his name on it in full print for everyone to see. He knocked and not even two seconds later, Vince's hoarse voice welcomed him from inside. "Come in!"

Hunter was fairly surprised that Vince was in here right now because he usually helped everyone prepare for the show. He opened the door and was greeted with Vince's serious face. He was sitting behind his desk with a phone to his ear. He was holding a pen in his hand so it was obvious he was doing paperwork.

"Yes, okay. We have been viewing the recent ratings. Sure, bye bye." And with that, he hung up the phone with a 'click'. He cleared his throat before he motioned for Hunter to take a seat in the chair in front of him. "I'm glad you're here, Hunter. Please sit."

Hunter sat as he thought about Vince's brief sentence on the phone. The ratings? What was wrong with the ratings?

"Have you made your decision?" Vince asked as he leaned forward a bit and clasped his hands together. He was hoping that Hunter would want to go through with the idea since it would be good for business.

Hunter honestly didn't even have to think twice before he spoke. "I would love to do this, McMahon." He opened his mouth to say more but he didn't think it would be a good idea. It would be very unprofessional if he said to him that he wanted to sleep with the women but the other reason he thinks they can both agree on. "It would be great for my character. It adds sex appeal that's for sure." He said with raised brows as he moved his hand as he spoke like he was directing a meeting.

Vince smiled widely and laughed happily. "That's great! I'm glad you like the idea. I'll have some people start searching for valets so we can start as soon as next week."

"Thank you." Hunter replied with a grin. Then, he got serious. "I know it might not be any of my business but what was it about the ratings?" He hoped his question wouldn't piss Vince off; he could be a real hot head just like Hunter.

His smiled faltered a bit and he cleared his throat as he looked down at the scattered papers on his desk. "They are a bit low right now. We're all going to see what we can do." He spoke in his professional tone.

Well, it was a good thing that he was spicing up his character a bit then. He hoped that it helped a little bit. It was weird though because Bret Hart is the WWF Champion right now and fans love him, at least Hunter thought they loved him. "Wow, I hope things can get back on track soon."

Vince nodded. "We will." He said confidently. For god sakes, he created the extravaganza that is WrestleMania and turned the WWF into the empire that it is today! He was sure that they would bounce back after some low ratings with his intelligence.

With the knowing look on his boss' face, Hunter figured that he already things planned out. "You could make me WWF Champion." He said humorously.

Vince's hearty laugh filled the small room. "Maybe in the future sometime Mr. Helmsley."

He knew that's what his answer was going to be. It was a little impossible for him to become champion right now. He did just start here not ever a year ago. "I know, I was just kidding."

All of a sudden, the door swung open and a person with a headset on poked their head through. "Mr. McMahon, Mike needs to talk to you."

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in a minute." Vince pointed towards the person.

They closed the door and Hunter was the first one to stand up out of his chair. "Thank you for everything, McMahon." He said with a sincere smile.

"I think it's what's best for you and the company so it's no problem at all." He explained as he stood up and put his gray suit jacket on that was hanging off the back of his chair.

They shook hands and then went their separate ways. Hunter watched as Vince walked down the hall looking down at his watch. Once he disappeared around the counter, Hunter went to find his locker room or the Kilqs' locker room.

* * *

"So I was like, dude, it's just a damn game of pool, relax." Scott said as he was sprawled out on the sofa in the Kliq's locker room. "He was acting like we were all betting money or some shit." He went to his long-time friends' house yesterday just to catch up.

"It always seems like someone wants to fight your ass." Kevin said laughing and shaking his head as he looked through his bag. They had just arrived about half an hour ago and they were somewhat getting prepared for tonight's episode of Monday Night Raw.

"Man, I know. Can a man not have a beer and a game of pool in peace?" He mumbled as he watched some show on the television. It was one of the weekly shows that played a couple of hours before Raw came on.

The door opening behind them caused them to look back in that direction.

"What's up, guys? Long time no see." Hunter said cheerfully as he went over to a bench to set his bag down onto it. He just had a great conversation with his boss so how can he not be cheery?

"What the hell are you so smiley about?" Kevin questioned as he watched Hunter settle into their locker room. He found it weird that he was so happy since he wasn't wrestling tonight. He usually brushed everyone off in a way and go watch the show in a locker room or gorilla; it was usually the latter.

"What? I can't be happy?" Hunter asked as he cocked his head to the side as he looked over at his friend, who was currently placing his sunglasses on top of his head. _Why the hell does he wear sunglasses inside?_ Hunter thought.

"Well, you're not competing tonight and I thought you'd be pissy." Kevin made clear of the answer to his friends' question.

Hunter then wore a knowing look. "Ah, well shit happens I guess." He walked over to the sofa that Scott was sitting on and sat on the cushioned arm. "I talked to Vince."

Kevin and Scott both nodded for him to continue.

"To make a long story short, we're going through with the valet thing."

"Fucking awesome, dude." Scott said as he twirled a toothpick around in his mouth. He was showing his Razor Ramon side right now.

"You better be sharing those ladies." Kevin added humorously.

Hunter snorted in laughter. "There will be nothing left of her when I'm finished with her." They all laughed together just like typical men. "Where's Shawn?" He asked suddenly which stopped the laughter a little bit.

"He was out practicing for his match tonight with Vader." Scott answered.

"Oh, I see. Let's hope they tear the house down tonight since it's the main event."

* * *

" _I'm just a sexy boy, sexy boy._

 _I'm not your boy toy."_

Shawn Michaels' theme boomed throughout the arena as the large crowd roared at his presence. He treated the teenage girls ringside with a lengthy hug as they went insane; some didn't let go of him and he laughed.

"Shawn! Shawn! I love you Shawn!" They would scream at him and some would even have tears in their eyes. He loved the attention he always got from the fans. A lot of the little kids and young women would dress like him with the hat and glasses.

As soon as he was done greeting the crazy fans, he stepped into the ring with the spotlight shining bright on him. He danced around a few times before he did his signature pose with the pyro going off behind him.

He regained his composure and looked over at Vader who didn't look too impressed with Shawn Michaels. He was just standing outside of the ring to get out of the way of the iconic entrance. He was frowning while Shawn was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Once Shawn's music ended, Vader stepped into the ring slowly as Shawn removed his flashy top. He threw it to a man ringside who always collected the attire from the superstars and ran to take it to the back.

The ref signaled for the bell and the match was on. Vader instantly came running at Shawn but he quickly got out of the way which made Vader ram his shoulder into the ring post. The crowd was going nuts and Shawn strutted around the ring.

Vader got out of the corner holding his shoulder and turned to see Shawn acting as cocky as ever. People act like he is the best thing since sliced bread for fucks sake as they screamed for him.

When Vader saw him being typical Shawn, he ran towards him once more and caught him off guard when he actually connected. When he had HBK down underneath him, he rained blow after blow to his face until Shawn turned him over and gave him the same treatment. Feeling tired, Shawn got up off of him and adjusted his tights as he looked down at his opponent who was holding his head in pain. Feeling like he had time to cool off, Shawn backed up into a corner and lied across the top ropes like it was a hammock in the middle of two palm trees at the beach. This was vintage Shawn Michaels; he did this mockery with almost every match. Vader was still lying in the middle of the ring so he looked away and scanned the people at ringside. He spotted a younger girl, probably in her twenties, and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She gushed with excitement in the middle of a dozen fans around her who were being rowdy.

All of a sudden, he felt himself falling from the ring post and onto the floor on the outside. He landed right on his back and he felt the slight nagging pain right in the center. He cracked his eyes open at Vader who was now standing at his feet with his arms up as if he had just won the match. Shawn felt his legs being lifted and then felt a quick stomp to his abdomen which made him quickly shoot up from his position. He picked him up and put him back in the ring by rolling Shawn underneath the bottom rope.

HBK took a second to recuperate before he quickly got up and gave Vader a superkick, who literally just got into the ring. The crowd shot up from their seats knowing that this was it as Shawn went for the cover. One, two, three and a pin signaled a victory for the face of the company.

His music played in the packed arena and he felt satisfaction run through his veins as he danced around. He glanced at Vince and saw him going nuts on commentary like he always did.

Once he felt like he celebrated his victory long enough, Shawn stepped out of the ring and greeted a few fans since they were now off air. He signed a few autographs, kissed a few girls and he was on his way backstage. The calm after the storm basically.

"Nice match, brother."

Shawn looked up when he heard the deep voice of Kevin. "Thanks, I just have this slight pain in my back. I'm gonna go to the masseuse real quick to get the knot out." He said as he walked with the big man through the back.

"Yeah, I saw that. You fell quite a ways." Kevin added as he followed is friend. He had to admit, he grimaced when he saw Shawn take that bump; Hunter did as well since they were watching it together in the locker room. He hasn't ever seen Shawn take something like that but he got right up and won the damn match. That sums up the reason why all the fans love him and that he's the face of the WWF.

"Yeah, I did." That was all Shawn said as he entered into the room where the masseuse was located.

The masseuse looked over at him and smiled. "Hello, Shawn. What's wrong?" They asked.

"Hey, Dave. My back is kinda hurtin' from the match I was just in." He explained as he went and leaned against the wall.

"Oh ok, what happened?" He asked before he motioned Shawn to lie on the cot.

He walked over and climbed onto the cot. He lied on his stomach and felt relief. "Vader pushed me off the top rope and I fell on my back on the outside."

"Wow, I'm surprised you can walk after that." Dave said with shock in his tone. 'Where exactly does it hurt?"

"The center." Shawn said simply as he felt Dave's hands start to rub his back in circles.

A few minutes later and Shawn's back felt glorious. He worked the knot out immediately.

"Man, thank you so much. It feels much better." He smiled as he got off the cot.

"It's no problem. I hope that doesn't happen again."

"Nah, Shawn will kick his face in before he can even do it." Kevin said out of nowhere. He was just standing against the wall with his arms folded as he watched Shawn get care.

Everyone laughed as Shawn stretched a little. There was no pain and he was so relieved. "Alright, well I'm gonna get a damn shower." He said. He felt hot and sticky and his hair was sticking to him.

Shawn and Kevin made their way out of the room and to the locker room where Hunter was waiting for Shawn. When they walked through the door, Hunter looked over from the television and eyed Shawn. "How are you doin' Shawn?" He asked in curiousness of his back. He saw the whole thing happen and he could feel it even though he didn't hit the hard ground.

Shawn put on a smile. "It's feeling better now since Dave took the knot out." He went over to his locker and pulled out his bag to rummage around for clothes.

"Good. That's good." Hunter said with a nod. "Hey, Kev, where's the coffee I asked for?" He held his hands out in wonderment.

Kevin just gave him a look. "I ain't getting you a coffee. I was just going to meet up with Shawn to see how he was doing. You've got two legs." Then he smiled cockily.

 _That son of a bitch had me fooled._ Hunter thought with a small smile.

"Where are we going when we're outta here, guys?" Shawn's voice cut through their conversation that was most likely going to turn into a small argument. He was holding a shirt in one hand and his other was still searching the bag.

"Well, I wanted a few drinks…." Kevin replied.

"Of course." Hunter rolled his eyes. "I kinda just want to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I had a match tonight you know." He said sarcastically to Kevin.

"Why are trying to be such a debbie downer, Hunter?" He would be lying if he said that he wasn't just a little bit irritated with his friend. Yeah, he didn't have a match tonight but the negativity coming from Hunter was annoying as hell.

"Just tired, man."

"Well, we'll find out when Scott appears. Where is he anyway?" Shawn asked as he now had a set of clothes to wear after his shower.

"He went to talk to Goldust about their match earlier tonight." Kevin replied.

Shawn looked at him. "Oh, how come?"

"He thought that their match wasn't good so he wanted to talk to him about it since they're scheduled to have a rematch next week." Big Kev answered.

Scott's match was the one right before Shawn's so he didn't see much. He was too busy stretching and getting prepared for the main event. Shawn only saw him when he walked through the curtain as he was waiting for his match. He had to admit that he didn't look really satisfied as he only gave Shawn a half smile as he tried to catch his breath. He had his head down and his hands on his hips, which made him look defeated even though he won the match.

"And I think Vince said something to him about it so I guess you can say it's serious." Kevin continued.

"Damn, that sucks." Hunter commented before he got up from the leather sofa to get ready to leave with the Kliq. He figured he knew why Vince talked to him about the match. Vince's phone call from earlier tonight was serious about the current ratings for Raw. Obviously, a bad match was not going to help the ratings.

"How long was the match? I didn't even see it." Shawn questioned as he stood by the bathroom.

"Eh, like eight or ten minutes." Kevin answered, not seeming impressed.

Shawn just shrugged. "Well, us guys have our shit matches sometimes."

"Not me." Hunter said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick and we'll figure out what we'll do." Shawn said before he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He undressed out of his wrestling gear and stepped into the shower cubicle. The hot water immediately relaxed his muscles and he moaned quietly. There was nothing like a hot shower after a match.

"Dude, you mainly go against jobbers." Kevin laughed. Hunter had his moments where his ego was just so evident.

"Yeah, but still." Hunter said as he took a hair tie out of his pocket to tie his hair into a ponytail. He knew he was doing extremely well in his career; he didn't need opinions from others.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Scott. "What's up, guys?"

"What's up with you? What happened with the match and shit?" Kevin asked.

Scott just shooed the subject a little. "We have a rematch next week. The match sucked is all." Then he went over to the table and grabbed a water bottle from the plastic pack.

"How did it suck?" Hunter asked, confused. He didn't know how his match could randomly suck.

After taking a drink, he said, "Either Goldust didn't know what he was doing or e just wasn't feeling it. Hell, maybe I didn't, I don't know. You guys do know that I was out late last night with a chick so." He ended his reply with a wink.

"Oh, I get ya." Kevin chuckled. His friend really was a babe magnet.

"So, what are we doing later? Nothing?" Scott asked as he leaned against the table with the water bottle in his hand.

"We were waiting till you got back to decide. Shawn's in the shower so now we're waiting for him." The Connecticut Blue Blood replied.

"Damn, he's gonna take forever."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, I am so sorry for taking forever to update! The next update will not take as long, I promise! It will start picking up a little bit in the next chapter.

Thank you guys for reading and please review/favorite/follow! I appreciate it all and it's motivation for this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, this isn't really an update but just to tell you that I will not be continuing this story. Sorry for anybody that liked it or was waiting. Although I will suggest reading my newest short story, "One More Light". It is basically a summary of "Too Little Too Late" so I didn't forget too much I guess. It's a great read so go check it out and let me know what you think!

On another note, I would love your guys opinion on one thing. What do you guys think about a story consisting of Triple H and possibly Stephanie in a 1920's mafia world?

Let me know if you're interested by either reviewing this "chapter" or sending me a PM! Thanks!

-EverythingHHH ( EverythingHHH on Twitter)


End file.
